The runaways
by HarryPotterHGfanfic
Summary: Tony Stark is a runaway, living with Bruce, Steve, and Clint. Along the road, they pick up two brothers and a troubled red head. Tony learns the secret past of his new friends, with harsh and difficult secrets. AU Clintasha/Stevetasha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark's life had been far from perfect: his father neglecting him and his mother running away when he was two was not a good start; then bully's plaguing him for his fathers work. He had tried to confine in his dad, but Howard Stark pushed Tony away, preferring solitary confinement behind the locked door of his study. Tony couldn't stand it anymore. Not even bothering to go discreetly, he'd slammed out of the house, bags packed, not listening to Jarvis the butler when he called for him. Tony didn't care. He had plans of his own.

Bruce was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, day dreaming about Bill Nye the science guy, when Steve burst through the door, face flushed. His blonde hair had ruffled from the harsh gale and his shirt had stuck around his muscular build. His breaths where short and startled. He carried a newspaper.

"Guys," he called out, and Clint ducked into the room, his short, bristly, blonde hair prickling the door frame. Bruce walked over to the table where Steve had thrown the newspaper down. Bruce took a small sharp breath when he read the title:

'_Bruce banner (18), Clinton Barton (17), Steven Rogers (19), have all been recorded missing by their guardians. Bruce Banner, short, curly hair, glasses, was last scene outside of S.H.I.E.L.D University last Wednesday. Clinton Barton, average size, blonde hair, short build, last scene at 'Trickshoot's circus' on Friday. Steven Rogers, tall, Blonde, handsome, runaway from the army last Tuesday. If scene, call these numbers...'_

Underneath, there where three pictures. One of a younger Clint, a younger Steve and a curler haired Bruce. Steve watched for Bruce's reaction. Bruce leaned back in his chair, breathing heavily. He turned to watch Clint throw rocks at the window.

Every rock hit the window, causing cracks to stretch across the glass. Hawkeye they called him. The greatest marksmen in the world! Clint put more strength into each throw. He couldn't go back! Clint and his brother Barney had runaway to the circus when his parents had died in a car crash. Barney had just been a cleaner, whereas Trickshoot had seen more potential in Clint; he trained him to use a bow and arrow and renamed him 'Hawkeye'. Clint loved it. The cheering the traveling, the carefree life. But then things got ruff.

Trickshoot got involved with men out of his league, and managed to haul Barney and Clint into his messy game. Clint clenched his fist, pushing the rock into his hand, ripping his skin as he remembered the memory of Barney falling to the floor, an arrow lodged in his thigh, the bright flames of Trickshoot's fire licking up the remains of the big top. He couldn't go back! He flung the rock at the window, smashing it once and for all. He stood in front of the shattered remains, breathing heavily. He stormed out the house needing to be alone.

Steve watched Clint run from the house. Steve had managed to find the small place, abandoned and on the outskirts of town. Perfect for hiding. Steve had runaway from the army just after Bucky went M.I.A. Steve decided to leave, but now the army was on his back because he had the new (and very special) super solider serum pumping through his veins that lots of people would like to get their hands on. He had found Bruce running away from his abusive father, and later rescued a broken down Clint from a gang attack. They hadn't even been living there long, and had already been paced the room nervously while Steve placed his head in his hands. They'll have to move. Get way more out of town. Bruce could get a job, so could Steve, they where old enough! They could cut their hair and...Steve ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down. They could get through this. They just needed a plan.

Loki was shaken out of his sweet sleep by a burly Thor. His beard had matured from stubble to a thick woodcutter's beard. He pulled Loki to his feet. Thor had already packed away their small camp, and picked Loki an apple for breakfast. It was half rotton but the bright grin on Thor's face forced Loki to take a bit. It was too soft to be nice but he forced himself to swallow. It was a long journey up north, and he needed all the energy he could get.

Loki and Thor Odinson where brothers, travelling out of the city. Thor was trying to escape his tormented future of being mayor of Asgard, and Loki was in that teenage stage of being rebellious and hating his parents. Well adoptive parents. Thor didn't know but Loki had found the adoptive papers on his mothers desk. It had almost killed him. He knew of Thor's plans to runaway, so he joined him. They didn't know their plans for the future. They just needed to get away.

Loki hauled his backpack across his shoulder again, trying to make it more comfortable his back. They had been walking for hours, but somehow the road was endless, and the setting sun was beating brutally on their skin. Thor had always been athletic, but Loki was weaker than him and he was exhausted.

"Can-we-rest-brother?" Loki wheezed. Thor looked confused.

"Why?" Thor asked. "We've just started!" Loki glared at him.

Don't be an ass, Thor," he spat. "We aren't all as healthy as you." Thor raised his hand in mock surrender.

"Fine!" They walked further up the road, when they heard a police car zoom past. They hid down the closest alley.

Natasha heard footsteps and quiet voices from the opening of the alley as she left the bar. She had been trying to get Robert to give her a free drink, or anyone willing enough to flirt with the dangerous redhead, but tonight had been unsuccessful. Natasha Romanoff pulled her tube skirt down a bit so it rested above her knees. She was only wearing the skirt to impress; usually it was jeans, converses and a black long sleeved tonight, it was a strapless red top, a black tube skirt and stiletto high heels. She peered down the alley, trying to get a glimpse of the two strangers. They must be idiots she thought. You only come down Fishers alley if you where desperate.

Natasha continued down the alley, trying to find the cosy corner she had cubbed in before. She saw her small bag of belongings by the bins. She went over to collect them, but was blocked by a large man with purple hair and sleeved tatoos.

"Hey darling," He had a scratchy voice. "Whatcha doing down 'ere?" She tried to move past him, but he pushed her ruffly against the wall. "Play nice now," he growled. Natasha shrank back against the wall, trying to think of what to do next.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the distance. The man was pushed of Natasha by a large blonde. She shrank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. While the blonde beat up her attacker, a black haired young crouched next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Natasha nodded, though she was shaking and on the verge of tears. She thought she had gotten away from all this.

Thor watched the purple haired man run away, blood staining his shirt. He turned around to see Loki comforting the young lady. Thor helped her up, and she leaned against the wall.

"Thanks," She smiled at them.

"Not a problem," Thor nodded politely. It was getting dark now and Thor knew how dangerous it could get.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Loki asked. She shook her head.

"I've been staying down here," She motioned around her. "I needed to get away."

"We can't leave you here!" Thor's voice bounced of the walls.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Loki and this is my brother Thor. We're runaways to," Thor raised his hand in a half wave.

"I'm Natasha," Natasha grabbed her bag off the floor and hoisted it over her shoulder. "And I guess having company wouldn't be too bad." Thor and Loki grinned she smiled back. "Where you heading?"

"Out of town, north," Thor lead her to the exit of the alley as he explained. Natasha nodded.

"Sounds good," she tells him. "I hear there are hundreds of houses up there not in use, so we rest there for a bit." Thor nodds happy for that idea. He glanced behind him to check Loki was behind him. But Loki was standing by the wall, a crumple up newspaper in hand. He caught Thor's gaze, quickly folded the paper under his arm and jogged over to Thor.

"We need to talk," He whispered in Thor's ear.

* * *

**Tony (17)**

**Bruce (18)**

**Clint (17)**

**Steve (19)**

**Thor (19)**

**Loki (17)**

**Natasha (15) **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

The cold wind blew Tony's hair in his face as he std by the road, trying to catch a driver's thumb was numb and his arm was stiff. Finally, a sleek black car pulled up next to him. Inside was a blonde hair young man, his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose.

"Are you getting in or not?" His voice was squeaky and annoying. Tony jumped into the car, slamming the door behind him. It had been less than a day since he runaway and he could see the stars twinkling in the sky. "I'm Justin," Justin tried to break the silence but Tony ignored him. "Where you heading?"

"Er...North out of town," Tony had heard that there was an estate abandoned, and that seemed a good place to settle.

"Alright," Justin shrugged and sped up the highway. "Hey...you look familiar..." Tony froze. Howard ha been in the newspaper enough times, and Tony had his uncanny looks. He leaned further away from Justin, looking out the window to hide him face from Justin. A further ten minutes later, Justin stopped the car. "This is as far as I can go without running into the dodgy hippies that live here," He eyed Tony. "Good luck kid." Tony murmured a word of thanks as drove off into the night.

_I'm not a kid _Tony thought angrily. He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to keep the cold out. He kept thinking about Justin talking about the other runaways who live up here. Tony inwardly shuddered. He had been brought up differently than others, using his hacking skills to get what he wanted. He had packed his computer to hack his fathers network. For fun. Tony turned suddenly when he heard a scuffle from the darkness. _A_ _mugger. _Tony clutched his bag tighter. A man appeared around the corner. He was tall, with huge arms and shoulder length silver hair. He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"You," He pointed at Tony. "You are Stark?" Tony's mouth went dry. How did he know? Tony shook his head drastically. The man laughed. "I know Stark when I sees one," He took a step forward. "Same nose." The man curled his hand into a fist, ready to punch.

"Oh piss off, Ivan!" a voice growled from behind Tony. Another man entered the scene, a large rock in hand. Ivan saw the rock and smiled.

"I'll find you," He pointed at Tony. The new guy raised his hand and Ivan scampered.

"What are you doing up here?" The young man had blonde hair that was gelled up and was wearing a black leather jacket. "You're Howard Stark's son! They'll find you up here!" Tony sighed.

"Thanks for the reminder," Tony spat sarcastically. "Yes I am Tony Stark. And who are you?"

"Clint Barton," Clint said his name proudly, like it had some meaning. "So I'm guessing your a runaway too."

"No, I love the scenery."

"Well you can't stay here by yourself!" Clint scoffed. "You'll either get robbed by Ivan, or become Ivan."

"You just expect me to go back?"

"No," Clint thought for a minute. "You can stay with us. I mean, Bruce, Steve and I. We're runaways too." Tony walked over to Clint.

"Really? It seems to be incredibly common."

**(line break)**

Thor checked Loki and Natasha where still asleep before setting off in the car again. The trio had managed to hijack a van from a garage before setting off again. I t was mostly Natasha though. Her skills ranged from flirting to picking locks. She had changed into a more comfortable outfit before snuggling up in the back of the van. Loki had used this opportunity to show the newspaper:

'_Thor and Loki Odinson, the mayor of Asgard's sons, went missing a week ago. Reward if found.'_

Thor couldn't shake the uneasy feeling off after reading that article. They had purposely not told Natasha who they where and what they where running from, and in return she hadn't either. She just told them that she would rather keep away from towns and cities. Thor checked the gas tank again. If they kept going through the night, they would reach the small estate by morning. But Thor's eyes where beginning to droop and he wasn't sure if he would make it through the night. He pulled over to the side of the road to rest for a moment.

"Hey," Loki slid in beside him. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Can you even drive?" Thor asked.

"Mother taught me," Loki stated proudly. Mother had been close with Loki. Thor moved over to let Loki into the driver's seat. The engine revved up again as Thor opened the van's back doors. Natasha was stiring as he lay down.

"Continue sleeping, we still have a long drive," He told her. She nodded before dozing off again.

**(line break)**

Bruce finished the last bowl of cerel, feeling sick. Steve refused to steal food from the small petrol station a few miles from here, so they practically had no food. If Bruce had to gulp down another dry serving of anything, he was going to clobber Steve, and rob that shop for everything it held dear. As he thought of his little plan, Bruce saw Clint rush in with a dark haired young man.

"Whose this?" Bruce asked Clint as he washed up his bowl.

"A dude I saved from Vanko," Clint said it like it didn't matter. Vanko had been around longer than Steve, Bruce and Clint, and basiclyy ruled the place.

"Please tell me you didn't annoy him," Bruce already knew the answer.

"He was annoying my new friend!" Clint said childishly. He then stepped aside to revel the boy to Bruce. "Bruce, Tony, Tony, Bruce." Bruce shook hands with Tony.

"Another runaway," Bruce was eerily calm. "Steve's gonna kill you." Another thought dawned on Bruce. "Oh and Steve's looking for you. And he is not happy." Clint's eyes widened and he ran out the house. Bruce turned to Tony.

"Sit down kid, I'll get you something to drink," Bruce walked over to the fridge and got himself and Tony a beer.

"You have electricity up here?" Tony asked, taking a sip.

"Only sometimes," Bruce explained. "Ivan controls it, and if it's on too much, people will notice." After taking a long slug, Bruce decided to question Tony. "So why are you up here? What are you running from?"

"None of your concern," Tony looked in every possible direction that wasn't Bruce. Now, Bruce wasn't the nosy type, but something was bothering this kid.

"I'm running from my dad," he told Tony, hoping to console him.

"Ah, another disappointed father?" Tony smirked.

"No," Bruce felt his face redden. "He, well didn't appreciate me the way fathers should." Tony looked confused. "Anyway if you are gonna stay, I'll show you the room." He lead Tony up the stairs to the first floor. "The rooms are kind of large so we all just kinda camp together. I mean we wanna save heat and we have no stuff so..." He gestured around awkwardly. Tony eyed a book near Bruce's pile of blankets.

"What's this?" Tony picke up Bruce's copy of gamma science.

"Oh, it's nothing, I like science," Bruce blushed, waiting for the 'nerd' jokes. But Tony's face light up.

"I love this stuff!" For the next hour, Bruce and Tony gossiped like girls about science. Bruce couldn't help but see someone familiar in Tony...

_Bang! _Bruce stopped telling Tony on his work on gamma radiation.  
"Is that Ivan?" Tony's voice shook slightly. Bruce took his swiss army knife out of his pocket and crept down the stairs. He may be short, but he could be angry. He glimpsed around the corner, ready to fight. But instead saw Steve helping a slim figure sit down.

"Bloody hell, it's nightmare on elm's street down here!" Bruce muttered under his breath. Steve shot him a look. Clint stood in the doorway, face blank.

"Bruce, some of the 10 rings got this guy real bad," Steve sounded worried. "Can you check him over?" Bruce nodded and walked over to the black haired boy.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Loki," Loki rasped, and Bruce noted the various bruises that surrounded Loki's throat. "Please," He grabbed Bruce's wrist. "My brother and our friend. They where chased off. I'm not sure if there okay!" Steve nodded at Clit and the boy's run out of the door, making another dramatic exit.

"Who are the ten rings?" Tony asked.

"Another band of runaways," Bruce held a wet cloth to the cut on Loki's forehead. "Bit violent thought. Don't like newbies." Tony looked the nearly unconscious Loki up and down.

"I can tell." Was all he said.

* * *

**PLEASE READ** **updates every one maybe two weeks. Review very helpful and all suggestions are taken into consideration. Now who should I put Natasha with? You have until Tuesday. Leave who you want in the reviews, and i'll count at the end. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to go with a bit of all the suggestions in my ask box but the real ship will be revealed later in the story. So let's begin!**

* * *

Clint turned a sharp corner, his footsteps silent. He stopped, listened and continued. The ten rings where dangerous and he didn't want to bump into them unexpected. He knew they inhabited a small park, but usually a few members would roam around the grounds. Clint had first met Steve when Steve was a member of the rings. They had barley escape, and didn't want to bump into them. Steve had a determined look on his face and Clint knew that Steve was prepared for a fight.

The ten rings park had been lit up with candles and Clint spotted Raza leaning against a slide, his eyes gliding over Clint and Steve. They rested on a couple of his cronies trying to wrestle a large blonde. "Do you think that's Loki's brother?" Clint asked Steve. Steve glanced at him and nodded. Then Clint saw a flash of red that caught his eye, and heard a small cry. Another man was dragging a small, struggling girl from behind the broken swings. His hand rested dangerously low on her body. Steve flinched next to him.

"Lets go," Steve took his hood down and opened the park gate to let Clint in.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Natasha was dragged from her hiding place by her hair, and wriggled in the large man's grasp. The man sitting on the slide watched her with an expression that made her squirm even more. Thor had told her to hide, but these guys where good. Right now, Thor looked only half conscious and men where laughing at him, their laughs loud and ruff. The men had ambushed them when their car ran out of gas, attacked Loki and grabbed Thor. She had hidden and tried to save him, but was caught. Attacked again. It was just bad luck. The guy behind her started to lower his hand and she froze. No. Not this again.

Natasha raised her leg and kicked the guy in the shin. Hard. He doubled over and she freed herself from his grasp. She then took the chance to kick the idiot in between the legs. Another man trapped her in head lock and she hooked her foot behind his knee and tripped him over. He fell to his knees and Natasha back handed him. She kicked her next attacker squarely in the chest. He fell backwards into the next retard who came toward her. She turned and was face with six new challengers. The first got a neat punch in the jaw and the next a clean kick in his 'man bits.' Natasha was grabbed and given a series of punches and kicks, but lost it when she heard laughter. Natasha wrapped her legs around the next guy's neck and flipped him over, conveniently knocking over the other two. Her next competitor was at least a foot taller than her. Great.

He ran towards her, but was taken down by who she guessed was Thor. But Thor was just coming around and was being helped up by a average sized guy. He savoir was blonde, tall and had a huge chest. He smiled at her shyly. She then noticed the other bastards had been taken down too.

"I could of done myself," Natasha stated proudly.

"I can see, mam," The man said. "I assume you're Loki's friends."

"Yeah," Natasha was glad he was okay. "I'm Natasha and that's Thor."

"Well I'm Clint, and that's Steve," said the guy holding up Thor, wincing under his weight.

"Come on," Steve said nicely. "We have a place, and your friend's with us."

**(Line break)**

Natasha was silent on the way back, cradling her arm carefully.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Just taken a bit of a beating." Her lip was cut and she had a purple bruise on her face. She still looked pretty. Steve shifted Thor's arm as it was currently crushing his back. Though he was strong, Thor's arm where massive. Steve and Clint had got there just in time. Steve was gong to talk to Raza, but Clint had gone straight in and started fighting. Steve had spotted Natasha beating up guys twice her size and felt almost proud. She was good.

Thor's head lolled around as Steve entered the room with him, letting Natasha and Clint go in first. Loki, Bruce and the new guy where chatting when they entered. Loki went to his brother first.

"Are you alright brother?" Loki asked. Thor nodded, and Steve rested his in a chair. Bruce and Clint where looking at Natasha's scrapes and Steve decided to meet the new guy.

"Hi, I'm Steve," Steve shook hands with the guy.

"I'm Tony," Tony raised an eye brow at Steve. "So, Mr Muscle man, how was the fight?" Steve frowned at the nick name.

"We won," Steve looked down. "But I think the ten rings will be mad."

"Oh great," Tony commented sarcastically. He turned to Natasha and Thor. "You got beat up real bad." He looked Natasha up and down, which Steve didn't like.

"Oh and sexy," he wolf whistled at her. "You might want to watch yourself. You're quiet a catch."

"Oh I think my virginity ran for cover," Natasha spat back and Clint mouthed 'burn'. Steve watched her exit the room and could tell that this wasn't gonna be good.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was a bit late. All suggestions are taken in, so suggest! P.S No Natasha and Tony just some mild flirting. Keep reading and reviewing! Have a good week! Sorry it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortantly due to issues on my computer, chapters will be shorter and maybe take a bit more time. I am also changing format for the story. So here we go!**

* * *

By the end of the week, Steve was tired and very annoyed: Tony had managed to get on his last nerve the night that they met; Clint and Tony had frequently gone out persuing unknown intrests like 'hunting down Ivan' or 'Getting more power'. Today it was 'getting back Raza for being a bastard.' Steve had been right. The ten rings had not been pleased that Natasha, Steve, Clint and Thor had beaten them and got away so easily. Clint was just being pissy, flirting with Natasha. He didn't know what it was, but he just felt drawn to natasha. She had an unspoken pain, and Steve wanted to help her. If it wasn't clint making offensive remarks about her, it was Loki teasing her or Thor not being able to shut his mouth. More often than not, she would stomp of after slapping someone. Bruce was the only one who wasn't annoying Steve, was being nice to Nat, and not running about with Tony and Clint. He would sit at home and read. And read. And read. But Steve was okay with that.

Steve watched as Tony and Clint rushed in, blood and mudd splattered their clothes. "What did you do?" Bruce asked, not taking his nose from his book. Tony looked at Clint with a large grin.

"Nothing you would want to know, Brucy," Tony said snidly. Steve then noticed a small plastic bag swinging behind Clint's back.

"What's that?" Steve stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," Tony and Clint sang together. Loki snatched the bag from behind them and opened it. His face fell as he dropped it to the floor.

"What is it?" Steve asked. Clint and Tony fell over each over trying to collect the bag from the floor. Natasha however, scooped it up before the boy's hand could brush the plastic. Her green eyes widened when she saw the contensts.

"Oh my God," She whispered. Steve stood up, finaly having had enough.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is in the bag!" He's voice rose dangerously. Natasha threw the bag on the table, piles of money spiling out. Steve stood frozen as Clint shuffled awkardly under Natasha's gaze. "Where did you get this!" Steve shouted at them. Tony simply smirked.

"10 rings are stocked up on cash," His care free attitude was really bugging Steve. All the money lying on the table had started to make Steve remember when his father had sold the house so he could buy drinks, being homeless, his mum...Steve cluched his head in pain of the memory. He stormed out the way, pushing loki who had just started to enter the room, out the way.

**(line break)**

"What's wrong with Mr. America over there?" Tony asked, confused. He didn't understand why Steve had just run off, sobbing like a kid. That's what howard had said. _Emtions show your weak! he had screamed. _The memory was painful. He turned to Clint, who was looking at his shoe.

"Steve's dad sold their house for cash. For Drinks. They where homeless, and he was ill...He had to join the army when his mom died. Then when his friend was killed, he ran off too scared to face what happened next. All his problems have manly been based around money." Clint wasn't looking Tony in the eye. Natasha was sitting down at the table with a blank face. Tony wondered how she could keep such a straight face. Loki scoffed.

"Oh wow, he had to join the army," Loki's voice was thick with sarcasm. Clint shot him a glare. Loki seemed to have been able to crawl under everyone's skin in that week, and Tony really wanted to punch him in the balls. Loki ignored all of their glares and glances.

"Just cause you lived in a palace," Natasha had muttered under her breath. It had come out about the brothers being the Odinsons by the end of the week when Bruce had remembered their faces from the Universtiy. Loki stared at Natasha.

"Oh stick up for him then!" He sneered. "Just cause you want to get into his pant-" He was cut off by Natasha punching him. This wasn't the first time; appantly he found it funny that she was a girl, and that she had a mission to seduce every male in the house.

"Now I'm gonna see if he's alright," Natasha announced. She turned to Clint. "Make sure he," She pointed to Loki, who was trying to stop the blood pouring out of his nose "Doesn't follow." She glided out the room. She had left an effect on the whole house, her stupid pretty face Tony thought grumply. Tony and Clint left Loki to clean up his own blood as, honestly, they had, had enough of him.

"So what know, my troublesome twin," Tony asked Clint cheekly. Clint thought for a moment, before grinning evily.

"There's a corner shop a mile back," Clint pointed out the window. "Why don't we take Thor's truck and get some..._food." _The way he said food, Tony was sure he didn't mean food. They ran out of the house not before grabbing Thor's keys.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Oh my God this took forever but I'm finding it hard to write at the moment. Next chapter will follow up on Steve, hopefully have a bit of Thor and Tony and Clint. Please review it helps me go, follow, favourite it will make me happy. Reminder ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION. I PROMISE. so sorry this is short. Hopefully will be longer. Plus, should I do a Natasha one (Like Movieverse where you see her whole life) An after movieverse (featureing Loki) or another AU where the team are ploice men trying to take downLoki (criminal) I'll see if I can leave a poll if not review it. Thanks! **


End file.
